The present invention relates to a foldable structure and, in particular, to a structure that can be manipulated by the user to create different configurations. More specifically, this invention relates to a foldable structure that can be used either as an amusement device or as a device for developing various decorative and artistic shapes and patterns.
A knockdown kit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,617 that contains a relatively large number of pieces from which different forms can be generated. The forms, in turn, are hinged together in assembly using pins to create a chain. As disclosed in this patent, each part in the chain must be assembled in a very precise manner and the finished chain is a rather delicate structure that is highly susceptible to breakage. Although the configuration of the chain can be altered by moving the forms about the pins, the shape or pattern of the forms themselves, once assembled, cannot be changed. Accordingly, the degree of movement afforded by the device is rather limited. The many parts contained in the kit are relatively small and thus can be easily mislaid or lost. The kit itself, on the other hand, is rather large because of the number of parts involved. It therefore can not be easily transported and its use is generally restricted to a particular location such as a game room or the like.
A foldable device that relies upon the Japanese art form known as origami to develop modular shapes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,068. The module, as it is developed, contains a number of points that are arranged to slip into a similar number of pockets to build segments of what eventually turns out to be a larger polyhedron. The completed module cannot be readily broken down and reformed into other shapes. Typically, the finished module is used only as a decorative device.